Werewolves (Player Lore)
This page will serve for unofficial lore relating to the base races. For the official lore on Werewolves, see here. 'Werewolf' General Idea A werewolf (from Old English: were, "man") or lycanthrope (Greek: λυκάνθρωπος, lykánthropos: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", andἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "human") is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a the rianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Personalities and Preferences Werewolves have a tendency to be quick to anger due to their animal instincts. They are not dogs, they are wolves, so many Werewolves will be hostile to strangers unless they have learned to contain their anger. There are cases were a Werewolf will have undergone a series of methods to contain their quick-fuse. This is a skill that not many wolves have. A Werewolf most likely to contain their anger is a Werewolf that is very powerful. The following Werewolves are ones that are likely to contain their anger: Alphas, Ex-Alphas, The Main Beta (Alpha assistant), Omegas, pacifist Werewolves and Werewolves that were once Mages. Like Humans, a Werewolf's personality can vary, along with their preferences. But along these lines, most to all Werewolves seek these preferences within a certain topic. Mating: The common werewolf seeks a mate that can keep up with them and gives them a upstanding beat. This mostly refers to other Werewolves, however, if a Werewolf were to fall in love with another race, they have a 50/50 chance of producing a child with Werewolf genetics. If both parents are Werewolves, the rate is 90/100 or 9/10. The 10% that remains depends on the wolf's origins. Conceiving on a full moon does not amplify the child's power. (i.e. Your kid does not get stronger because he was born on a full moon.) '' 'Werewolves can mate with the following: ''Human, Werewolves, Vampire, Neko, Elves, Orcs, Angels and Demons. 'Within a typical tribe or pack, the Eldest Female Wolf would deliver the child or the Alpha would if there were no females present. The Reproduction Cycle of races: If a Female werewolf were to get pregnant, these are the results. ''Note: These are simply predictions of how the results should turn out. ''Werewolf + Neko:' ''A chance of a child happening between a Werewolf and a Neko are 4/10 and the failure rate is 6/10. Due to how different yet similar both species are, if one were to succeed then the period of time to wait for a child to be born would be 12 months. '''Werewolf + Human:' Due to how similar they are, the natural cycle to that of a Human's will not differ within a Werewolf. The chance of a child being conceived is 6/10 and the failure rate is 4/10. The possibilities of the child becoming a werewolf are 50/50. The period of time for a child would be 9 1/2 months. '''Werewolf + Orc: Though they can mate, they cannot conceive a child due to how deformed each of their body types are. '''Werewolf + Vampire: Due to their difference in genetics and origins, they cannot conceive a child.' Werewolf + Elf:'' Much like a human, a Werewolf and an Elf can indeed conceive a child. The chance of the child being conceived is 5/10 and the failure is 5/10. The chance of the child being a werewolf are 30/100 or 3/10. This is due to the high amount of mana within the Elves and how most of their magic can be used to ward off the wolves. If you succeed in conceiving a child, your period to wait would be 15 months.'' Werewolf + Werewolf: '''The chance of conceiving a child is 7/10 and the failure is 3/10. Depending on their origins, this determines if the child is worthy of becoming a Werewolf, however, the chance of a child being born between the two is a 9/10 or a 90/100 chance. If you were to gain the 10%, then the child would be Human. The 10% only occurs if one of the parents, if not both, were originally Human. If you succeed in conceiving a child your period to wait would be 8 months. '''Werewolf + Angel: '''Due to their origins, they cannot conceive a child. '''Werewolf + Demon: '''There is no method of creating a Werewolf + Demon offspring, but there is an existing species known as the Hell Hound. '''Folklore Common Turkic folklore holds a different, reverential light to the Werewolf legends, in that Turkic Central Asian shamans, after performing long and arduous rites, would voluntarily be able to transform into the humanoid Kurtadam (literally meaning "Wolfmen"). Since the wolf was the totemic ancestor animal of the Turkic peoples, they would be respectful of any shaman who was in such a form. In popular belief of Ethiopian highlands, similar to the Werewolf folklore, is the myth of people being able to transform into hyenas through exposure to a curse or explicit association with the devil. Though not linked to the presence of a full moon or any other seasonal event, the myth has it that those people often perform the transformation at will and often at night. The subjects are closely associated with the phenomenon of the evil eye ("Buda" in Amharic) popular in the province of Gojjam. In the Caribbean island of Trinidad, there is a common belief that a creature called a lagahoo exists. It is described as a male shape-shifter, and is often spotted in the villages. Abilities and Disabilities Fans of the Twilight series will recognize this type of "werewolf". Like the character Jacob Black and certain other members of the Quileute tribe, the shapeshifter wolf has the ability to change form at any time. This is believed to have been the original power of the first werewolf before it was taken away. The shapeshifter wolf can transform from human form to wolf form at will, though aggressive energy or anger may increase the likelihood of causing an unintentional transformation. The shapeshifter wolves considered "werewolves" can only change from human to wolf form, though "pure" shapeshifters (Mages) can transform from human form to any other animal form, including a wolf. It is believed that all shapeshifters are born into this ability, and one cannot be transformed into a shapeshifter by the bite from the creature. The exception to this is the Navajo Skinwalker, which is not a true shapeshifter, but a witch using an animal hide to transform. The gist is, if you are a pure shapeshifting mage, you will not be affected by the bite or scratch of a werewolf. This will be explained later. Many features throughout folk-lore show present that werewolves contain the following abilities, many helpful in combat. All abilities apply to werewolves when in their werewolf forms, and to a lesser extent when in their human forms. Werewolves are immensely gifted in strength, speed and agility. In terms of preternatural strength, older werewolves can lift as much as three tons and the Alpha can lift almost six. Werewolves have enhanced sight, hearing and smell as they are natural predators. A handful can develop a sixth sense; the ability to sense lies or even emotions. Werewolves have an increased healing rate. Depending on the severity, wounds can take up to a mere hour or day to heal. Age and muscle memory also play factors; older werewolves have experienced injuries before, and their bodies know how to mend more quick. However, body parts do not grow back if the limb taken is more than a finger or tongue; if such a limb is cut from the wolf, they have one hour to reattach it before the flesh heals over the bone and is permanently healed.The ageing process for werewolves is extremely slow. No werewolf is immortal, but the strongest of the species take an exceptionally long time to age, with Alphas living through many thousands of years. As werewolves do age, their physical appearance also slowly changes; though they have their first transformation during adolescence, they will eventually reach the appearance of adults and the elderly. Abnormal Strength- Their abnormal strength can be found within their muscles. Due to the fact they are possesing animal-like qualities, they have the animal-like abilities as well. Their strength (According to folk lore) can match that of a Vampire, but this strength doubles on a full moon. To put it simply, A single werewolf, average werewolf can lift 3 tons, where on a full moon, that werewolf can lift 6 tons. And Elder/Alpha can lift nearly 6 tons, and that can exceed to 12 tons.'' ''Abnormal Speed & Agility-''' A werewolf is very well known for their fast travel by either land or extended leaps. The common werewolf can move as fast as 41 – 47 mph (About 10 Mph faster than their animal counterparts!), They also share this trait with the Neko, but Neko move at a slightly fast pace. Both Neko and werewolves share the same leap distance, being at least 1/4 a mile in altitude, and at least 1/2 mile in distance.'' High sense of Smel'l- Werewolves can use their heightened senses to smell the very deep and hidden smells of their prey, or their allies. Every wolf has their own sense of who is who,and what is what. So many werewolves identify, let's say a human, as a certain scent. Example: Lloyd has a friend, and her scent to him is apples. Where as another werewolf smells it as something else. Certain smells, however, can sting the noses of a werewolf and very few neko. Many of these stinging smells include that of extremely spicy foods or odors that are so bad that a werewolf can't stand to smell them for long.(I.E. Skunk spray, or Very Old Cheese.) The distance at which any scent can be detected is governed by atmospheric conditions but, even under the most favorable conditions, 1.75 miles denotes a particularly keen sense of smell. The wolves usually travel until they encounter the scent of some prey species ahead of them. They then move directly toward their prey in an effort to capture it.'' ''High sense of Hearing- Their hearing is extremely sharp and can hear sounds as far away as 6 –10 miles depending on terrain. Wolves can hear sounds undetectable to humans ears, (high pitches) and sounds such as rodents gnawing underneath the snow, as their furry ears are sensitive to lower frequencies.'' ''Shapeshifting-''' The werewolf can shift into three different forms.The first is their casual Human appearance, this is a form they usually take when visiting local villages or towns in order to not cause panic, in this form they can still indeed use their abilities. Their second form consist of a wolf-man, a humanoid sized wolf, slightly larger than their previous builds, this is a form many usually take when in a very serious battle, or when gone feral. Finally, the final form a werewolf can take is that of an actual wolf, In wolf form, they have the appearance of normal wolves except much larger. The size depends on their human build, with the largest reaching almost triple the size of a normal timber wolf.'' 'Infectionus Attacks-'' When attacking either a human, or a human mage, they can deliver certain blows that may infect them and cause them to change into werewolves themselves. If a human were to get infected by a werewolf, they'd gain the abilities of one, and would start at the Omega or Beta rank. Many who do become infected do not contain their sanity for long and often go wild, but there are still a very few that contain their urges and control themselves. If a human is infected, they will become a full bloodied werewolf the first full moon they stand under. If a human mage were infected, they'd become a full bloodied werewolf the first full moon they stand under, not only that, but they will also lose all of their previous mage abilities in replacement of the new wolf abilities. (I.E. You cannot become a super Wolf Mage. The best a werewolf can come close to a mage is their form of healing magic, that's about it.). A werewolf's bite does not affect the following races: Non-human Mages, Vampires, Undead, Dwarves, Angels of any kind, Demons, Hell-Hounds, Neko, Lamia, Mermaids, and any other race that is not 100% Human-like shape. ''' '''D''isclaimer: Yes, elves can be infected by werewolves as well, their conditions are same as a human's, and the elves will keep their known talents from when they were normal. (I.E. Certain Healing Magicks.) Weaknesses A werewolf contains a few amount of weaknesses. Most of which revolves around the folklore. Pure Silver: A werewolf legend purest will always say that a pure silver weapon (dagger, bullet, spear, etc) is the best way to destroy a werewolf. Alchemists and sorcerers throughout the ages have used silver for its magical properties. Some interesting points of pure silver is that is has the highest thermal conductivity - the intensive property of a material which relates its ability to conduct heat. Mirrors are made with silver with a process called silvering. Silver and werewolves also have a common connection - the full moon. The Greeks, Romans, Sumerians, Babylonians, Egyptians, Aztecs, Norse, Native American and just about every other ancient society used silver to build artifacts, coins, talismans, and jewelry ascribed with different powers and significance Mercury: Now here is where it gets a little tricky. The werewolf legends all say that silver will kill a werewolf. The problem with this is that when these legends were written the metal mercury was thought of as a kind of silver. It was called quicksilver. Mercury can form an ally with silver but it is completely unrelated to silver. Mercury is a relatively poor conductor of heat but is a good conductor of electricity and it can also be used in silvering mirrors. Alchemists often thought of mercury as the first matter from which all metals were formed. It turns out that there could be a mistake in the translation that silver will kill werewolves. It is very possible that the actual metal used to defeat the were-beast was actually mercury. Better carry silver and mercury bullets just to be safe! Destroying the Heart of the Brain: Piecing the heart, much like in the case of a vampire, is said to kill a werewolf. Of course, it isn't enough to just stop the heart from beating because werewolves have great regeneration abilities so the heart must be cut out and destroyed, preferably burned. The same goes for the brain. Any type of skull smashing blow should stop a werewolf just like any other creature. Then, the head must be removed and destroyed to finish the job. '''Wolfsbane: '''A highly poisonous plant, known to repel these beasts, however, it is said if it touches their skin they will die within seconds. These plants are rare, however. And by rare, I mean finding the Dragonballs without a radar rare. It could take an average man up to two years alone just to find a Wolfsbane flower. And time is essential, for Wolfsbane only grows in cold climates, and it only blooms during the Winter season. Category:Races Category:Player-written lore